


3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Couples doing coupley things, Family Dynamics, Multi, New Years Eve, No aliens ( apart from Charlie & Miss Quill), Some kissing, small party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: The class team celebrate the new year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic on how the Class team celebrate New Year's Eve.

"Wine!" Quill demanded, swaying slightly.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Matteusz asked dubiously. Quill scowled, and held out her glass again. "WINE!" She demanded.  
"Okay!" Matteusz grabbed the glass and went through to the kitchen where Tanya had retreated earlier. "She got you to be her slave again, didn't she?" Matteusz just nodded. Tanya took another bite of the homemade cookie in her hand. "Remind me to tell April how good these cookies are!" Matteusz smiled and picked up the glass of wine. "Come." He beckoned to the living room. She shook her head. Matteusz widened his eyes and shuffled. "Keep me sane?" Tanya laughed and nodded, but took another cookie on the way out.

"Matteusz, quick, you'll miss it!" Charlie called out. They got into the living room just in time to see the clock decrease from twenty to nineteen. Matteusz handed Quill her glass of wine, and sat next to Charlie on the sofa. Tanya curled up on his other side, still munching her cookie. April and Ram snuggled into each other underneath them. "Get ready to shout." April whispered. "Ten!" Ram shouted.  
"Nine!" April followed.  
"Eight!" Tanya yelled.  
"Seven!" Matteusz added.  
"Six!" Charlie kept it going.  
"Five!" Quill joined in.  
"Four!" They all continued. "Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!!!" Miss Quill cheered, Tanya threw up an arm, April and Ram bumped noses, and Charlie and Matteusz shared a passionate kiss. 

"Here's to year number two on Earth." Quill raised her glass.  
"Let's hope it'll be great." Matteusz whispered.


End file.
